


Steak Dinner

by WarriorNun



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Food Porn, Frenemies, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun
Summary: Steak is a classic yet exquisite meal of choice for dinner on any occasion. But when it comes with the choice of beverage...which would be better? Red Wine...or Bloody Mary?This is a one shot collection of stories of the pairings Steak/Red Wine and Steak/Bloody Mary.
Relationships: Bloody Mary/Steak (Food Fantasy), Cola/Hamburger (Food Fantasy), Red Wine/Steak (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 17





	1. Night Cap

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while...and while rape and non-con aren't really my thing...my mind just went to the dirtiest places. For that I'm sorry! >< In future stories there will be consensual pair ups!

It was a long and tedious day, but they managed to get the job done. 

It was another freelance request, something about reconciling two families and somehow Red Wine managed to get a rival from a Food Soul named Hushpuppy that was connected to one family…

It was not just long and tedious, but also kind of weird.

But they managed to get some money out of it. And Master Attendant told them that they’re welcome to take a couple weeks off to recharge. So there’s that. It was rather generous of their Master Attendant to do that for them. 

From what Steak recalled after recovering in the Ice Room, Gingerbread was off training somewhere -as per usual, she was adamant on keep getting stronger in order to protect Master Attendant. (Though it was interesting to see her having been dragged to some competition/sparring match against Bamboo Rice). Hamburger and Cola were heading to town for some quality time…most likely a date.

(He remembered how giddy and proud Master Attendant was when she first heard that they had started dating).

As for Red Wine…he was most likely made a beeline to his room and try to get some rest. 

It was one of the very few things that they can agree on. 

Such as behaving for the sake of their former Master Attendants, Claret and Angus, before their eventual deaths. (They were once bickering like cats and dogs until they suddenly got married, how did that happened?!) Regardless, they have been long passed from this world, died together with smiles on their faces and survived by their only child who took up arms to follow in their footsteps, in the kitchen and on the battlefield. 

Since then, she had been teasing them that they should get along better. 

Hmph, like parents, like child. 

Pigs fly if THAT ever happened. 

But enough about that…he had a certain date with a very soft mattress and pillow that needed his attention. 

As soon as he entered his room, Steak carefully set aside his twin swords by his bedside before removing his shirt and stretching out his arms with a yawn; discarding his shirt upon the floor somewhere. There were satisfying pops in his joints before settling back into place before plopping himself upon his bed with no abandoned. If Red Wine were here, he would simply say what a slob he was. 

Well, to hell with manners! He was tired, he came back home hurting, this was his time to relax!

With a sigh, Steak felt himself relax and practically allow himself to sink into the mattress, feeling his eyelids getting heavy at each passing minute. Staring up at the ceiling of his room before going dark…and the only sounds he could vaguely hear was his own even breathing. 

For once, he can let his guard down and simply rest.

If only it were that simple for him.

Steak didn’t know this…but he would soon gain a certain visitor tonight.

—

As soon as he was conked out, Steak failed to notice his window being slightly open to let some air in. Using the cover of the clouded night, a dark shadow then loomed against the glass, gazing at the sleeping Food Soul on the other side before slipping their fingers through the opening and slid the window up quietly. Slowly but surely, the window was wide enough for the intruder to slip in. Their feet barely made a sound as soon as they touched the floor. 

A smirk grew on their lips as grey eyes zeroed in on their target. To which Steak stirred a bit at the slight cold but didn’t arouse from sleep. 

Perfect…was the first thing that came to his mind. 

As much as he wanted to, it wouldn’t be so fun if they rushed into things real quick.

He could feel his canines lengthening as he was practically salivating in anticipation of getting the chance to have a taste of the blood of the object of his obsession. It took all of Bloody Mary’s willpower not to laugh at this before making his way towards the slumbering Food Soul, silently as a panther stalking its prey. 

How ironic given to Steak’s name. 

Bloody Mary then stopped by Steak’s bedside, taking a moment to admire the sublime specimen. 

Much to his delight, Steak was simply lying there, with his chest bared all for anyone to see. For Bloody Mary, it was something to be admired. Bright red hair that is like burning fire with brown horns poking out of the tresses. Smooth skin and perfectly sculpted from years of training. He could almost feel the warmth, that addicting warmth radiating from him. Bloody Mary licked his lips before silently stalked towards the slumbering horned Food Soul. 

Just as he was near Steak’s bed, Bloody Mary made no hesitation as he climbed on top of him, oh so quietly and gently, trying to make sure that each dip of the bed didn’t let out a creak that might give him away. Thankfully, Steak is a heavy sleeper tonight, which was rather unusual but not unwelcomed. 

In fact, he was glad that tonight was the night that Steak gets to be the sleeping prince.

And he needed a kiss from his princess to wake up.

But not too soon though. They should have some fun first…

Bloody Mary smirked as he leaned in close to Steak’s face, feeling his warm breath upon his own face. 

“Oh, Steak~…” He whispered ever so softly, taking the risk of waking the other Food Soul up.

Much to his relief-and delight- Steak still slumbers on. Oblivious to what is going to happen to him tonight. 

Bloody Mary nosed against the strong neck, taking in the masculine scent of his natural musk and soap. Suppressing his urge to bite down (which he really want to), Bloody Mary trailed butterfly kisses from the neck to the muscular chest and downwards until he reached to the prize. A smile grew upon his lips before getting to work to undo the belt. It was almost impossible at first but he managed to get it undone before getting to work on the tight leather pants.  
As soon as he unbuttoned and unzipped Steak’s pants (with his teeth, of course), Bloody Mary was greeted by the sight of the well endowed cock sitting upon a bed of red curls. 

_So the drapes do match the curtains,_ He mused to himself. 

He was salivating at this point, Bloody Mary had to swallow down the saliva that is pooling within his mouth before taking a dive at the placid member. It was soft at first, but with a few licks and perhaps some inhaling through the cheeks, it slowly became hardened and thick. Proud at his work, Bloody Mary made sure to give Steak the attention that he was more than willing to give him. Starting from kissing the tip to licking the pre-cum before taking the entire thing into his mouth. 

Mmmm~, it was just as he imagined…his cock was just as warm as the rest of him.

~

Steak let out a soft moan as he shifts a bit in his sleep.

It could be his mind playing tricks on him…but for some odd reason he was feeling rather cold.

Freezing cold, to be exact. 

Which was weird that even on the snowiest of days, he wouldn’t get this cold. But he did vaguely remembered something pressing against his neck, and then slowly making their way down his chest. They could be a person, that much Steak knew. But whether or not they’re human…that was up in the air for him.

Though this situation reminded him of some superstition about demonic spirits known as succubi and incubi. Devious creatures that prey upon unsuspecting men and women and drained their energy while they were sleeping. 

In the most biblical of sense…

But it was only a mere story that would scare non-believers or provide explanation to sleep paralysis. That and it only happened to humans. So far. 

But to a Food Soul like Steak? Nuh-uh…chances of him being a target was slim to none. He had faced countless Fallen Angels since his summoning, he could take on a so-called demon. So why is it that he was feeling rather chilly downstairs?

And…was something had their mouth on his…dick?!

It…was actually quite good…NO. He had to wake up. If it was that succubus creature that he heard so much about, than she had another thing coming. 

Not literally…GAH! HE HAD TO WAKE UP!

Steak struggled to get his eyes open, feeling the grogginess as the ceiling seemed to spin a bit around his vision. 

“Ugh…” He groaned as he tried to ease up the will to prop himself up on his elbows, looking down to notice a familiar mop of silver hair bobbing up and down upon his shaft. It took him a good while for his brain to catch up to him as the succubus (?) lifted their head up and to reveal a familiar face.

The very face that he really don’t want to see.

“Bloody Mary…!?” Steak was about to shout but bit back when he felt an inhale as the other Food Soul gave his cock another suck. 

“Ef-ning.” Bloody Mary greeted, despite having Steak inside of his mouth. Kept on sucking on him like no tomorrow.

Steak gritted his teeth, cursing himself for almost giving into the blowjob. The closest thing to a lifeline to rationality was his fists clenching to his bedsheets. Although it was quickly slipping fast. 

“What are you…doing…!?” He managed to speak out without stuttering. 

Bloody Mary gave him one long suck, all the while looking up at him with those piercing aqua green eyes before releasing him with an audible pop, leaving behind a trail of saliva. 

“I thought it would be obvious, but since you asked so nicely…” Bloody Mary purred, licking his lips seductively as he straightened up. “I thought I would pay you a nice visit, even if it’s for tonight.” 

Steak just gave him a glare, momentarily glancing over to his swords and inwardly cursed for his carelessness. Red Wine wouldn’t let him forget that if he ever finds out. That is if Steak would risk being in a compromising position. It was a quite a conundrum if he thought about it. 

Bloody Mary cocked his head to the side, in a mocking curiosity with that damned smile. 

“Debating on whether or not you should call for help?” He questioned before letting out a tut-tut sound. Even did a wagging finger at him as if he were a disobedient child. “We couldn’t have that. After all, the night is still young. We should just enjoy it while it lasts.” With that, he smiled as he reached up to the neckline of his crimson robe, sensually and slowly trailing down his exposed chest. Just when he reached for the below the belt, Bloody Mary then lifted up the bottom of his robe and exposed his own hardness. Steak couldn’t help but notice that he was rather smooth around his neither regions, giving him an indication that he might have shaven. 

“Like it? I have prepared myself just for you~” Bloody Mary smirked, enjoying Steak’s unintentional oggling. 

Steak shook his head and resumed his glare at him. 

“I swear, I will end you, Bloody…” But he was quickly silenced when the other Food Soul placed a finger upon his lips, gently shushing as if to a small child. 

“Did you know? If you say my name three times…I would be stay with you forever.”

Steak growled as he gripped his bedsheets. “I think the urban legend said that it was merely a curse. And something about scratching out your eyes or paint the room with the victim’s own blood.”

Bloody Mary simply laughed as he climbed on top of him. 

“Oh, details…though about the blood part, I prefer to keep it pumping within you, just a bit longer.” He let out an appreciative hum as he ran his hands over Steak’s chest. “Mmm, I am so going to enjoy this…” Bloody Mary then gripped Steak’s member, aligning it up to his entrance. He lowered himself upon the tip, letting out a low moan as he pushed himself downwards. It was only head but already he could feel that heat that he was desperately searching for. 

And that kind of heat that he is really, really going to enjoy and savor. 

The further he is taking Steak inside of him, the more he was feeling the horned Food Soul warming Bloody Mary from the inside out. He was breathing heavily, continuing to push downwards, feeling the mixture of pleasure and pain when he felt himself being stretched to the point of being torn in two. But heat seeking incubus went further despite all this. 

He had always imagined this, but never thought that the real thing would be better than he thought. Whenever it was in that desolate, cold castle that used as both home and tomb of his former Master Attendant or in the prison cell of the Holy See, Bloody Mary had to pleasure himself with discreet sex toys or his own hands. Even made use of a cross and rosary beads, but more of a mockery to the organization as well as the useless dribble that they constantly preached to the gullible masses. He had propositioned unknowing (yet sexually frustrated) human men from time to time while moonlighting as a prostitute- making use of the dress from that fateful night- but mostly to picture Steak that he was pleasuring himself with. 

While the toys tend to help (sometimes), but when it came with others, they’re quite disappointing. 

It doesn’t matter if it was up against an alley wall, in some hotel room, even in a car, even thinking of Steak whenever they plow into him, Bloody Mary not only barely felt any warmth…but they’re not as good as he imagined being with Steak. 

However, this was different.

This time he was with the real thing. 

Steak was just as hot as he first met him on that night. Both the head and girth were simply perfect, so thick to the point that he couldn’t stand it.

And he is going to savor this. 

Bloody Mary kept sliding down further and further upon Steak, feeling the interior of his rectum slowly widening before finally reaching to the hilt. As soon as he had reached that point, Bloody Mary let out a low yet satisfied moan. He was completely full, feeling the entire length right inside of his stomach. Letting out a hum, Bloody Mary lifted up one hand to caress the seemingly evident bump on his stomach. At least that is what it felt like to him. 

Either way, he wanted to stay like this forever.

Bloody Mary looked down at Steak and ran his tongue over his lips lasciviously. 

“You feel so amazing inside of me.” He spoke in a coy tone. “I never imagine that you would be _this_ big.”

Steak was practically struggling now, no doubt trying to resist him. 

“And you…feel cold…!!” He managed to hiss out. 

Hmm, that was not what his member was saying~. Bloody Mary simply shifted his hips a bit, grinding against the cock that was nestled within him. He could barely contained the smile when he felt Steak flinch beneath him. 

Honestly, could he get cuter than that?

“And you feel warm, Steak~” He purred, slowly rotating his hips, relishing the friction within him. “So. Very. Warm~”

Then, bracing his hands upon Steak’s broad chest, Bloody Mary lifted himself up till the head was still nestled within his hole before pushing back down. In a slow, teasing way as well as easing himself upon the shaft. He repeated the process, taking his time to savor this moment as well as ease Steak into it.

After all, he shouldn’t be the only one feeling good. 

Steak gritted his teeth, clenching his eyes shut as he tried to focus on something else other than the building up heat within his stomach, even the friction that he was feeling as he felt himself being sucked in and out of Bloody Mary. He tried to think of Master Attendant…her innocent smile.

Gingerbread, her stubbornness and ego…

Red Wine…

“You’re so stiff.”

Steak’s eyes snapped wide open, greeted by the pouting face of Bloody Mary, now ceased his torture, much to his relief. 

“Forgive me for not giving into your _charm_ , Bloody Mary!” He snapped sarcastically. “As much as I would like to throw you off of me…I’d rather disembowel myself than be found in a compromising position by Master Attendant or Red Wine!”

The smirk fell from Bloody Mary’s face as there was a flash of grimace at the mention of Red Wine’s name. His thrusting ceased-much to Steak’s relief- as he glared down at the bull horned Food Soul. 

“You really needed to say _his_ name?”

There was disdain in his voice but Steak could tell that the mere mention of Red Wine gets underneath his cold skin. He couldn’t help but marvel at that, knowing how Bloody Mary’s hatred of him rivaled that of Steak’s feelings towards Red Wine (though, there are times that he admittedly does tolerate him…)

Feeling a shot of courage, he stared up at the offending incubus, with a defiant smirk. 

“And what’s wrong with that?” He asked, mockingly. “Does the fact that I had to be forced to fraternize with Red Wine irks you so much?”

Bloody Mary just gazed cooly down at him, and before Steak could even process it, he lifted his hips up till only the head of his cock was still nestled within before practically slammed back down. Steak almost bit his tongue at the impact of his pelvis, feeling the cursed cold tightness engulfing him once more. 

“Yes…it DOES.” Bloody Mary growled, making himself bounce on top of Steak, harder at each time he pierced himself to Steak’s cock. “I had to watch you…fighting with him…talking to him…BEING with him…”

Each time Bloody Mary pushed himself up and down upon Steak’s cock, he could feel the friction upon himself. He vaguely felt sweat dripping off of his body, which was a given that he was always heated, no matter what the weather. He refused it was because of this…this…travesty that they’re experiencing.

He refused to call it love-making. 

There was no love in this. 

No matter how much he wanted to buck up and just thrust into him just as hard as he could with a sword. He didn’t even want to think on how lewd Bloody Mary’s moans sounded, each time he fucked himself upon his cock. Not even how good it felt to be buried within his anus…

Gods, he hated himself for liking this!

The breathing was becoming ragged as Bloody Mary made the friction faster and rougher between them, not even caring anymore on being quiet. Let them hear it…Hell, he would give to have Red Wine be the first at the door and seeing them in this position. The very thought of that self-righteous hypocrite and the shocked look on his stupid face, it actually made him more excited as he was nearing his climax.

And judging by Steak’s expression, he seemed to be close as well.

“Come on, Steak…let’s come together!!!”

With one last slam, he let out a scream as his vision went white, feeling himself orgasmed so hard. Bloody Mary felt Steak unleashing his load into him at the same time, feeling him up with oozing warm cum. As high as he went, Bloody Mary suddenly felt heavy and allowed himself to fall upon Steak’s hot, sweaty chest. Something that he didn’t mind at all. In fact, he made sure to keep himself full as he cuddled up against to the other Food Soul. 

He could feel his breathing became even, savoring the moment with Steak, who was unusually quiet. 

_Hmm, how odd._ Was the first thing that he thought. 

He lifted his head up to see Steak, still breathing yet still had yet to face him. Instead he was staring up at the ceiling before him, breathing rather heavily as if he had ran a marathon. Well, he cannot blame him. Smiling to himself, Bloody Mary mustered up all the strength that he had left to crawl up to face him, marveling at the disheveled appearance as well as the red locks matted against his sweaty brow. 

Such a marvelous sight.

“Was it good for you?” He purred, even going as far as brushing way the bangs away from his eyes. 

Ah~…there was no way that he would ever get tired of those ever defiant eyes. That burning spark within them…even though the apple of his eye was glaring at him.

“Fuck you…Bloody Mary!” Steak managed to cursed out. 

Bloody Mary let out a soft laugh as he leaned in to place a deep kiss, to which Steak tried to resist but was too exhausted to do so, unwillingly letting the latter to explore the cavern of his mouth and practically feel the tongue running over his teeth. To add salt to the wound, Steak felt Bloody Mary grind against him. 

“Mmm~ I am more than happy to do so…” Then he sat up, staring down at him, no different from a cat before its prey. 

“And also…you said my name. At least twice. One more and I’ll be sticking around.”

He laughed once more when Steak shot another glare at him. 

“Since we had yet to see the calvary…ready for round 2?”

This is going to be a long night…


	2. Frenemies with Benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're barely into the new year...yet it's already up in flames. 
> 
> Let's hope that the rest of the year would be better.
> 
> This chapter just features as two frenemies having hate sex. Warning: terrible dirty talk

“We’re not friends, we swear to all gods above and beyond!”

“Yeah! What he said!”

It’s the same song and dance whenever someone asked about the exact relationship of Steak and Red Wine, or comment that they’re such good friends, these are the most common answers from the two. 

When training together, going out for errands, mercenary missions…

“Nnnngh…is this the best you got!?” Red Wine taunted, clenching at the bedsheets beneath him. “I could barely feel it!”

Steak smirked as he gripped Red Wine’s hips before thrusting into him even harder, earning a gasp of pleasure from his partner. Which meant that he had found his sweet spot.

“That hard enough for you?” 

“AHHH! AGAIN, YOU BULL-HEADED IDIOTIC TRASH!”

“WITH PLEASURE, YOU POMPUS ASSHOLE!”

And this. 

Well, there certain terms to describe the two a bit closely. Such as frenemies and angry sex. 

They had no idea how it started. From what either one of them remembered that they were fighting, as always. Then it got a bit more heated than usual, as they were practically up in each other’s faces. Next thing they knew, they were practically clashing teeth together as they rip their clothes off of each other. The room that they were arguing in was practically destroyed since they used every surface imaginable to the point that Red Wine managed to get on top of Steak and rode him hard like a bucking bronco as he held on to Steak’s horns while the latter thrusted upwards with the same intensity. The orgasm that they shared was mind blowing to the point of rendering them unconscious. 

Imagine their surprise and embarrassment when their Master Attendant and their teammates found them sprawled naked upon the floor with the room destroyed all around them. As well as interesting wounds that they gave each other respectively; bite marks and bruises can be found on each other, though Steak’s back looked like a rapid cat had attacked him. Gingerbread wasn’t really happy at the result, and it took a while for Master Attendant on looking at either one of them in the eye without blushing and/or running away. 

Even Hamburger and Cola gave them a wide berth. 

Nevertheless, that tirade from last night more or less alleviated any animosity between them. 

They both agreed that to never do that again. 

And of course, that didn’t last long since that night was -admittedly- spectacular. That and Steak would rather fuck Red Wine than Bloody Mary anyway. Lesser of two evils. That is what they both thought as they literally made a tree their makeshift bed with Steak holding Red Wine up while thrusting inside of him, thinking that a quickie after taking down a surprise attack from a Fallen Angel would suffice. 

Who would have thought that outdoor sex after a fight would be this great?

And since then, they have been trying out practically every position under the sun. When it came with outdoor sex (just to spice it up a bit), they tend to try to keep it a low profile. Though the idea of someone walking in on them was enough to get them hot and bothered. Though behind closed doors, they can be as loud as they want. Which lead to their teammates and Master Attendant to buy high grade ear plugs when sleeping. 

There are special occasions that Steak let Red Wine take the reigns and be the dominant, so it was an interesting experience for both of them. Even experimented with certain adult toys that they both bought discreetly with their paychecks. Steak does get a kick out of Red Wine giving him a demonstration show (aka self-pleasuring) as his partner (and frenemy) pleasure himself with one that somehow resembled the oh-so familiar insignia of the Holy See; he could also tell that Red Wine was getting off on this as well. There was even one time that Red Wine had a toy stuck in him whenever they’re out. It was a rather exhilarating experience to see him trying to make up an excuse on why he looked rather flustered. 

Now this isn’t a normal relationship. 

They’re not really dating. But when push comes to shove, they would have each other’s backs in any situation. They can worry about whether that this is simply just sex frenemy scenario, but for the time being, they wanted to enjoy this. 

“Ahhh~ Ahhhh…!!!” Red Wine’s breath was becoming ragged, trying to keep up with Steak’s thrusting within him without passing out. “You gotta go deeper than that, Steak! I could barely feel it!”  
It was a complete and utter lie, since their first lay, Red Wine always loved the way he felt whenever Steak filled him up. Besides, the insults and underestimates are always great motivators. 

“Same to you!” Steak smirked. “You’re getting rather loose there…losing your touch, Red Wine?”

Red Wine clicked his tongue at this statement. Just as Steak pulled back and thrusted back in, the horned Food Soul took note that the muscles tightened around his member when he was about to pull out. Steak couldn’t help but let out a groan at the sensation. Red Wine laughed triumphantly as he looked over his shoulder. 

“Tight enough for you?” His question came into a purr, to which made Steak’s cock twitch within him. It’s a good thing that he learned to use his inner muscles, reading it up on certain methods in bed really helped. 

Steak didn’t say anything in response to that. Instead, he pulled back- relishing the tightness as he does so- until only the head was still near the anal rim. And then he slammed back with enough force, that was strong enough to make Red Wine arch his back and let out a cry in ecstasy. He was practically seeing stars when he actually climaxed. 

“OH GODS!” He screamed out in pleasure. “THERE! HIT IT AGAIN!”

Steak grinned as he pulled out and thrusted back in with the same power and pace. 

“Yeah, you like that don’t cha? Bet you prefer sucking my cock instead of blood?” 

“Fuck yes! Fuck yes, I do! I wonder if my ass was enough to ruin both ass and pussy for you?!”

—

Another thump was heard as loud muffled voices were heard through the walls. 

A growl escaped from her lips as Gingerbread groggily sat up from her bed. She turned to see her roommate, Master Attendant, sound asleep in the spare bed. 

How the hell she managed to do that was beyond her. 

“More! More! More!” came Red Wine’s voice. 

An eyebrow twitched as she raised up her fist and slammed it a few times on the wall. 

“SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!” She shouted. “GEEZ!”  
Not even Hamburger and Cola are as loud as them…at least they have courtesy to be quiet!

**Author's Note:**

> Claret and Angus - I had yet to unlock the backstories on Red Wine and Steak but from what I heard, their respective maser attendants were a noblewoman and her knight. And like them, they fight like an old married couple...before actually married. Claret refers to the color of wine and red wine itself while Angus refers to a breed of beef cattle.


End file.
